This invention is related to a portable practice golf driving range tee mat, and more particularly to a platform having a first high tech grass mat from which the ball is driven. A second mat, on which the golfer places his feet, cooperates with a third mat in locating the golfer's feet with respect to the striking position of the ball, depending upon the club being swung.
Golfers are concerned with the proper location of their feet when holding a club for striking a ball. Proper foot placement depends upon several factors. A primary factor is the nature of the club being swung, that is, whether it is an iron or a wood club, and further what type of iron or wood club is being swung. Typically a wood club requires a wider stance than an iron used for chipping or pitching. Further, the distance the golfer places his feet from the ball depends upon the nature of the club. An iron or a wedge requires a closer stance than a wood or a driver.